Come play with me
by AdmiRo
Summary: Isabella Dwyer acepta trabajar como niñera en Inglaterra huyendo de su pasado. Para su sorpresa, el niño al que tiene que cuidar es un muñeco a tamaño real. Tiene que seguir unas reglas muy estrictas, cuando se queda sola, desobedece las normas, lo que desencadena una serie de eventos perturbadores que le llevarán a convencerse de que el muñeco podría estar vivo.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Shot: Come play with me**

Sinopsis: Isabella Dwyer es una joven americana que acepta trabajar como niñera en Inglaterra huyendo de su pasado. Para su sorpresa, el niño al que tiene que cuidar es un muñeco a tamaño real. Además, en el cumplimiento de su trabajo tiene que seguir unas reglas muy estrictas. Cuando se queda sola, Bella desobedece las normas, lo que desencadena una serie de eventos perturbadores que le llevarán a convencerse de que el muñeco podría estar vivo.

 _Adaptación de la película "The Boy". Fiction Rated M (16+) No recomendado para menores de 16 años por contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, temas adultos leves y situaciones explícitas._

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Bella POV**

-Tengo que irme lo más lejos posible, Alice, Emmett no para de acosarme, está volviéndome loca –respondí.

-Te entiendo, Bells, me imagino por lo que estás pasando, este trabajo te hará bien, cambiar de ambiente es lo que necesitas.

-Te extrañaré ¿lo sabes?

-Sí, claro que lo sé. Yo también te extrañaré a ti boba –susurró con un tono melancólico.

Terminé de armar las maletas, y esperé a mi madre que me llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.

-¡Aquí estoy! –gritó desde el coche tocando bocina.

-Ahí voy –respondí asomándome por la ventana.

-¿Tienes todo?

-Sí, tengo todo, mamá –puse mis ojos en blanco.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura.

Emprendimos viaje hacia el aeropuerto, al llegar nos despedimos.

-Te amo, hija, mucha suerte. Rezaré por ti. Este viaje te sanará el alma –me abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mamá –me despedí de ella intentando no llorar.

Subí al avión secándome las lágrimas que no pude evitar, sentía una gran angustia al tener que dejar todo, odiaba a Emmett por lo que me había hecho.

.

.

.

-Inglaterra –suspiré ansiosa por conocer el pequeño pueblo donde iba a trabajar.

-¿Usted es la señorita Dwyer? –preguntó un hombre de traje.

-Sí –asentí.

-Déjeme ayudarla con las maletas, el señor Cullen me envió a recogerla, hay un largo tramo desde aquí hasta la mansión.

-¿Qué tan lejos está de aquí?

-Unas cuatro o cinco horas –explicó.

-Muy bien –lo seguí y luego lo ayudé a subir las maletas al coche.

Me quedé dormida, estaba cansada por el viaje.

-Señorita Dwyer –sentí un sacudón.

-Mmm –abrí los ojos.

-Llegamos –el chofer estaba intentando despertarme.

-Oh, disculpe, ya me bajo –limpié la saliva que caía de mi boca.

-Los señores deben estar dentro –señaló la entrada de la mansión, tremenda mansión.

-¡Wow! –me quedé sin palabras, el lugar era imponente, realmente imponente.

Tomé mis maletas y subí las escaleras.

-¿Hola? –toqué la puerta, ésta se abrió lentamente rechinando –Soy Isabella Dwyer –aclaré ingresando, hacía frío fuera.

La casa parecía estar vacía, me asomé para decírselo al chofer, pero ya se había ido –¡Puta mierda!

Dejé las maletas al lado de un armario con abrigos, y me quité las botas algo embarradas, no quería ensuciar la madera reluciente.

-¿Hola? ¿Señor Cullen? ¿Hay alguien en casa? –me dirigí a la cocina.

Tomé una manzana de la frutera sobre la mesa, estaba por darle un mordisco cuando un hombre me dio el susto de mi vida.

-Ahhhhh –salté lanzando la manzana al aire.

-¡Perdón! ¡No quise asustarte! –el muchacho se alejó lentamente.

-Disculpa, me asusté, estaba todo en silencio, creí que no había nadie. Es mi culpa –intenté relajarme, el corazón me iba a mil por hora.

-Por cierto, debes ser Isabella ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es, Isabella Dwyer –me presenté.

-Yo soy Jasper Hale, encantado de conocerte, Isabella –estrechamos manos –Me encargo de traer la comida, vivo en el centro del pueblo, tengo un almacén –levantó un cajón de verduras del suelo y lo colocó sobre la mesa –Nos veremos dos veces a la semana –comentó –Lunes y viernes, maso menos a esta hora del mediodía.

-Bien, un placer conocerte, Jasper.

-¿Serás la nueva niñera, verdad?

-Así es –asentí sonriéndole, comenzaba a relajarme, parecía un buen muchacho.

-Bueno, suerte con eso… Edward es un muchacho muy tranquilo –indicó.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, muy tranquilo –dijo riéndose.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunté intrigada.

-Señorita Dwyer –la voz de una mujer me llamó la atención.

-¿Señora Cullen?

-Así es, Esme Cullen –respondió –¿Qué haces descalza? –miró mis pies confundida.

-No quería ensuciar su piso –dije avergonzada.

-Nos vemos el viernes, señora Cullen –interrumpió Jasper dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera –Y encantado de conocerte Isabella –me guiñó un ojo.

-Ven a saludar a Edward, Jasp, te ha extrañado –la señora Cullen lo tomó del brazo.

-Claro –respondió él y nos dirigimos a la habitación del niño.

-Edward es un niño con necesidades especiales, Isabella, tiene una rutina que deberá seguir.

-Claro, señora.

-Le anotaré todo para que no lo olvide.

-No es necesario, puedo memorizarlo –comenté mirándola, me dirigió una mirada despectiva.

-Lo anotaré –repitió quitando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Hice silencio.

-Aquí es –indicó la segunda puerta del pasillo.

-Hola, señorita Dwyer –un hombre rubio y de aspecto seductor me saludó.

-Encantada –estreché su mano.

-Es mi esposo, Carlisle Cullen –Esme lo presentó.

Asentí.

-Por favor, entra Jasp, Edward está ansioso por verte –ingresaron a la habitación mientras yo me quedaba con el padre sobre el pasillo.

-Edward tiene horarios para todo –indicó el padre algo nervioso.

-Sí, su esposa me lo estaba comentando.

-Es muy estricto.

¿Estricto? ¿Pero que decía este hombre, si tan solo era un niño de ocho años?

-No debes hacerlo enojar –comentó luego ingresando a la habitación.

Lo seguí, Jasper estaba arrodillado al lado de una silla, parecía que hablaba con el niño.

-¿Edward? –pregunté intentando verlo –Soy Bella, tu nueva niñera –me presenté con una sonrisa.

Jasper me miró y giró la silla.

Lancé una carcajada –¿Qué es esto? –pregunté observando a un muñeco de tamaño real sentado en la silla donde se suponía debía estar el niño.

Esme me miró atónita.

-¿Señor? –miré a Carlisle, pero me observaba con la misma mirada de confundido.

-Es… es… –señalé al muñeco.

-Este es Edward –interrumpió él.

-¿Este es Edward? –levanté una ceja y miré para todos lados –¿Es una broma?

Jasper negó –Es Edward, el hijo de la señora Cullen.

Esme lo alzó en brazos –Él es mi pequeño Edward de ocho años –se acercó a mí.

-¿Este es su hijo?

-Sí, él es mi hijo.

-¿Edward?

-Sí, él es Edward. ¡Ya sé porque estás atónita! –exclamó –¿No puedes creer su belleza, cierto?

-Yo… yo… estoy algo confundida –tragué saliva, Esme acunaba al niño –Claro, sí, es hermoso, es un niño precioso –mentí dándome cuenta que la señora Cullen tenía un grave problema mental –¿Podría pasar al baño?

-Sí, claro querida, al fondo a la derecha.

Le hice una seña a Jasper para que saliera al pasillo.

-¿Qué diablos sucede?

-Bueno, en realidad Edward algún día fue real, pero por circunstancias de la vida, falleció.

-¿El niño murió?

-La señora Cullen encontró este muñeco dos semanas después de la muerte del niño y desde ese día dice que es su hijo.

-¿Su esposo lo permite?

-Sí, supongo que solo quiere consolar a su esposa, porque bien sabe que no es real.

-¡Que terrible! –me sentía asqueada –Es un muñeco… no es real ¿para qué necesitan una niñera? ¿Con que sentido?

Se encogió de hombros –Desde que los conozco Edward siempre ha tenido niñeras. Pero con el tiempo supongo que se cansan y se van.

-¿Cuántas ha tenido?

-Más de diez seguro –respondió.

-¿Más de diez? ¿Gastan dinero en una niñera para un muñeco? No puedo comprenderlo… entiendo que la señora Cullen por el trauma de perder a su hijo haya creado este vínculo con el muñeco, pero ¿por qué contratar una niñera?

-Tienen dinero de sobra –respondió –Cuando tienes dinero de más suceden estas cosas.

-¿Cosas como contratar niñeras para un muñeco? –me reí.

-Vas a tener tiempo de sobra esta temporada –lanzó una carcajada.

-Eso parece –suspiré.

-Edward quiere hablar contigo, Isabella –Esme me llamó.

-¿Hablar conmigo? –un escalofríos recorrió mi espalda.

Me acerqué al muñeco que estaba acostado en su cama.

-Tómalo de la mano –indicó Esme.

-Claro –temblando agarré la mano del muñeco.

-Edward te quiere mucho, Isabella, dice que eres una muchacha muy especial y te acepta.

-¿Me acepta?

-Sí, serán los mejores amigos –sonrió.

-Claro, claro –asentí repetidas veces.

-Ahora es hora de comer, se está haciendo tarde –levantó al muñeco –Hasta luego, Jasp, gracias por traer la comida.

-Adiós –lo despedí silenciosamente.

-Buena suerte –murmuró bajando las escaleras.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina, Esme colocó al muñeco en una silla –¿Puedes buscar en la nevera su almuerzo?

-Claro, ¿cuál es?

-Está todo etiquetado. Dice " _almuerzo Edward lunes_ " –tomó un plato y lo colocó frente al muñeco.

Le entregué el envase.

Sirvió en el plato una porción de arroz con pollo.

Dios mío ¿podría aguantar toda esta farsa? Esta mujer estaba loca, realmente loca, le daba de comer a un muñeco.

-Ñam ñam, que rico que está –decía ella acercándole la cuchara a los labios.

-¿Qué hace con la comida luego? –pregunté.

-La guardas en su envase nuevamente y lo colocas en el freezer –ordenó entregándome el plato de mala gana.

-¿Aquí? –señalé el freezer.

-Sí, ahí.

-Mientras hace la digestión, tú le pelas una manzana o una pera.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ¡ahora! –exclamó.

Tomé una pera y la pelé.

-Colócala en un plato y dásela.

Me senté al lado del muñeco –¿Quieres un poquito, Edward?

-No le preguntes, solo dásela. Todavía tiene hambre ¿no te das cuenta?

-Claro, claro, discúlpeme –tomé un trozo de la pera y lo acerqué a los labios del muñeco –Ñam, ñam.

-Sigue –ordenó.

Seguí fingiendo que el muñeco comía unos cinco minutos.

-Ahora lava los platos, luego debes llevarlo al estudio, le gusta escuchar música.

Lavé lo que habíamos utilizado para darle de comer al muñeco y luego me dirigí al estudio.

Esme estaba allí colocando un disco.

-Le gusta Mozart –comentó –Y le gusta oírlo bien fuerte –subió el volumen hasta el tope, casi rompe mi tímpano.

-Ahhhh –grité tapándome los oídos.

-Es como a Edward le gusta.

-¿Así de fuerte?

-Sí –asintió.

Me estaba quedando sorda.

-Esme –su esposo ingresó al estudio –Deberías mostrarle la casa a Isabella, yo me quedo con Edward.

-A Edward no le gusta estar solo, no debes dejarlo solo, nunca o se enfadará.

Asentí.

-Bien, sígueme, te mostraré todo.

Caminé detrás de ella en silencio.

Luego de un rápido recorrido por toda la mansión me mostró mi habitación, enfrentada a la de Edward.

-Acomoda tus cosas, te esperamos para la cena a las 19 pm. en punto, a Edward no le gusta esperar.

¿Al muñeco no le gusta esperar o a ella no le gusta?

Al parecer, Esme utilizaba al muñeco como excusa para todo.

Bajé para buscar mis maletas, al tomarlas noté que me faltaban las botas.

-¿Dónde las dejé? –me pregunté confundida.

-¿Necesitas algo? –Esme se quedó mirándome.

-Perdí mis botas.

-A Edward le gusta jugar –susurró riendo.

Genial, perfecto, Esme se había robado mis botas y le echaba la culpa al muñeco.

Subí a mi habitación con las maletas y acomodé mis pertenencias en el aparador, luego tomé un baño.

-No puedo creerlo, esta gente está loca –comenté hablando con Alice por teléfono.

-¿De verdad? ¿Un muñeco?

-Sí, es escalofriante. Además de todo la mujer me ha robado las botas… ¿puedes creerlo?

-Me pones la piel de gallina, que gente más extraña.

-Pero me pagarán, y es una GRAN paga. Y necesito alejarme, no puedo volver a Forks, no puedo con Emmett siguiéndome a todos lados.

-Oh, Bells, te entiendo. Pero lo bueno será que tendrás mucho tiempo libre ¿verdad? Un muñeco no necesita tanta atención.

-Sí, eso supongo.

A las 19 pm. en punto bajé a cenar.

-¿Te gusta el pescado? –preguntó el señor Cullen sirviéndome una porción.

-Sí –observé al muñeco a mi lado.

-Dale de comer, Isabella –ordenó Esme.

Tomé el tenedor y le acerqué el pescado a la boca.

-Prueba el pescado, Isabella, se te enfriará –indicó el señor Cullen sonriéndome, - tenía razón, él sabía que Edward no era real.

-Gracias –comí en silencio.

-¿Tienes hijos, Isabella? –preguntó Esme intrigada.

-No –negué algo incómoda.

-Qué pena… un niño es una alegría en la vida de una madre.

-M-me im-imagino –tartamudeé.

-Edward es mi bendición, nuestra bendición –tomó a su esposo de la mano.

-Mañana nos iremos de viaje, Isabella.

-¿De viaje?

-Sí, tenemos un compromiso importante, no podemos faltar –respondió Carlisle.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se irán?

-Dos semanas.

-¿Y qué harán con Edward?

-Se quedará aquí contigo. - traerá todo lo que necesites del pueblo.

-Bien –sonreí.

-Esme te anotará toda la rutina que debes cumplir con Edward cada día.

Al terminar la cena me dirigí a mi habitación, Esme se encargó de acostar al muñeco.

-Ven, Isabella –me llamó –Así debes taparlo y luego debes darle un beso en la frente como le gusta –explicó.

Asentí.

-Ve a dormir ahora, mañana será un nuevo día –hizo una pausa –Ahhh, me olvidaba, por la mañana te enseñaré a vestirlo.

-Claro, señora Cullen.

Me encerré en la habitación con el cerrojo, me daban un poco de miedo a decir verdad.

No podía dormirme, estaba inquieta.

Me levanté cerca de las 2 am. a buscar en la cocina algo para tomar, el señor Cullen estaba tirado en el sofá del living con un vaso de Whiskey.

-¿Necesitas algo, Isabella?

-No, señor, discúlpeme, solo quería un vaso de agua.

-Oh, está bien, ve a buscarlo tranquila.

-¿Usted sabe que ese no es…?

-Sí, lo sé –interrumpió mi pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo hace?

No respondió.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, no debí preguntar –me dirigí a la cocina.

.

.

.

El reloj sonó a las 9 am.

Me levanté algo dolorida, había dormido muy mal, estaba contracturada.

-¿Señora Cullen?

-Aquí –oí su voz dentro de la habitación de Edward –Te enseñaré a vestirlo, toma esa ropa de allí –señaló un traje negro que estaba en la silla.

-¿Este?

-Sí, ese mismo.

-Lo levantas así, y luego lo desvistes –le quitó el pijama para ponerle el traje –¿Comprendes?

-Sí, comprendo.

-Hazlo –ordenó entregándome al muñeco.

-Lo haces mal –me empujó –Es así.

-Lo lamento, señora.

-No me digas que lo lamentas a mí, díselo a él.

-Lo lamento, Edward –jadeé nerviosa.

Este juego psicótico comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, no iba a poder con todo esto, era demasiado para mí.

-Te hice la lista, está sobre el aparador.

Tomé el papel para leerlo.

 **-Nada de invitados**

 **-No dejar a Edward solo en ningún momento**

 **-Dejar las sobras de comida en el freezer**

 **-Leerle un cuento todas las tardes**

 **-Escuchar música bien fuerte**

 **-Limpiar las tramperas del jardín**

 **-Recibir la comida de - los lunes y viernes al mediodía**

 **-No salir de la propiedad**

 **-Darle un beso de buenas noches a Edward al dormir**

-¿Estas son las reglas?

-Sí, esas son –caminó hacia la escalera con el muñeco en brazos.

La seguí.

-Ya debemos irnos –el señor Cullen miró a Esme.

-¿Ya? –abrazó al muñeco con fuerza –Te amo, hijo, te amo –me lo entregó forzosamente –¿Lo cuidarás, verdad?

-Sí, lo cuidaré, señora Cullen.

-Si no sigues sus reglas se enojará, y no querrás que se enoje –dijo Carlisle preocupado.

-¿Disculpe?

-Nada, nada –Esme frenó a su esposo –Ella hará todo lo que él le pida, ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo haré.

-Lo lamento –Carlisle me abrazó.

¿Lo lamenta? ¿Qué es lo que lamentaba?

Los acompañé a la puerta, un coche los estaba esperando.

-Adiós, Edward –Esme bajó la ventanilla del coche y saludó al muñeco.

Los ví alejarse.

-Bien, quedamos tú y yo, Edward –susurré ingresando a la casa.

Coloqué al muñeco sobre una silla del gran comedor y fui por mi teléfono celular.

-Se han ido por dos semanas –comenté a Alice.

-¡Sí que tendrás tiempo libre!

-¡Uf! ¡Ni me lo digas! –iba bajando las escaleras cuando sentí un ruido en el comedor.

-Emmett estuvo aquí preguntando por ti.

-¿Le dijiste donde estaba? –exclamé.

-No, claro que no, Bells.

Observé al muñeco, me daba escalofríos, me quité el suéter y se lo lancé encima.

-Me das miedo, Edward, lo siento.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Cubrí al muñeco, me da miedo.

-¿Qué tan grande es la casa?

-Gigantesca, la verdad no entiendo como no tienen otro personal permanente.

-¿Tú tienes que limpiar todo?

-Bueno no me lo han pedido, pero supongo que debería limpiar porque si no viviré en una mugre.

Lanzó una carcajada –Tiene razón.

Más tarde me relajé en el sofá y tomé uno de los libros de mi maleta para leer.

El sueño me venció y me quedé dormida.

Al despertarme noté que ya era de noche.

-¡Maldición! –prendí la luz del comedor, el muñeco aún estaba allí tapado con mi suéter.

Cené y luego de limpiar todo en la cocina me dirigí a la cama.

Daba vueltas en la cama, de repente un ruido llamó mi atención.

-¿Hola? ¿Señor Cullen? –pregunté asomándome por el pasillo.

Caminé hacia las escaleras, allí estaba colgado un retrato de Esme, su esposo Carlisle y el pequeño Edward.

Acaricié la figura del niño, de la pintura salió una mano y me tomó del cuello.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh –grité desesperada despertando de un horrible sueño.

Ya había salido el sol.

Me coloqué una bata y bajé las escaleras, miré con recelo la pintura y me dirigí a la cocina, pero antes pasé por el comedor, el muñeco estaba destapado y mi suéter había desaparecido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Bella POV**

-¿Dónde mierda lo metí? –revisé todo buscando mi suéter.

Tomé al muñeco en brazos, lo miré dudosa.

-¿Tú te llevaste mi suéter, Edward? –pregunté y me di cuenta que le estaba hablando a un pedazo de porcelana –Me volveré loca aquí, por dios –coloqué el muñeco en la habitación sobre la cama.

Sonó el timbre.

-¿Sí? –me asomé por la escalera.

-Hola, Isabella, soy Jasper Hale –exclamó la voz de un hombre.

-¡Hey!

-¿Cómo va todo? Me enteré que los Cullen se fueron unos días. Quería saber si necesitabas algo.

-Bueno, en realidad no –bajé las escaleras lentamente.

-¿Tomamos un café?

-Claro, vamos a la cocina –señalé para que pasara primero –¿Azúcar?

-Dos cucharadas, por favor.

Le entregué la taza.

-¿Me cuentas como murió Edward?

-Es una historia bastante espantosa en realidad –susurró dándole un sorbo al café.

Me quedé mirándolo.

-Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, yo no recuerdo bien la situación porque era pequeño, pero en el pueblo siempre hubo rumores.

-¿Rumores?

-Bueno, es complicado… Edward tenía ocho años y una tarde la parte sur de la mansión se incendió.

-¿El niño murió en el incendio?

-Sí, murió en el incendio hace veinte años aproximadamente.

-¿Y cuál es el rumor?

-Dicen que Edward inició el incendio por capricho.

-¿Por capricho? –no podía creer ese rumor, era tan solo un niñito.

-Era un niño especial, eso dicen –comentó.

-¿Cuándo dices especial, significa que era extraño?

-Sí, eso mismo –se rió.

-¿Tú lo conociste?

-Sí, pero no lo recuerdo bien, tenía seis años cuando sucedió el "accidente" –encomilló.

-¿De verdad crees que el niño incendió la casa por capricho?

-No lo sé, quizás sí.

-Tenías razón, el señor Cullen sabe que el muñeco no es su hijo.

-¿Se lo preguntaste?

-Algo así.

-¿Y porque estás aquí, Isabella?

-Dime Bella –insistí.

-Bien, ¿por qué estás aquí, Bella?

-Es una larga historia –suspiré algo incómoda, odiaba hablar de mi pasado.

-Tengo tiempo –sonrió.

-Bueno… yo…

-Está bien, si no quieres contármelo, lo entiendo –dijo apoyando su mano sobre la mía.

-Es que… b-bueno, ha sido muy difícil para mí. Mi novio, bueno, él… era violento conmigo –las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos –Pero cada vez que me golpeaba me pedía perdón y yo le creía como una idiota.

-Lo lamento –susurró.

-Me embaracé, fue algo inesperado. Él estaba contento con el embarazo, pero un día vino borracho y me golpeó tanto que mató al bebé –sollocé.

-¡Oh, Bella, que monstruo!

-Me internaron y no quise volver a verlo, le tenía miedo… puse una orden de restricción en su contra, pero seguía acosándome, me seguía a todos lados y me amenazaba con matarme. Quería que volviera con él, estaba desesperado, pero yo ya había despertado, no iba a volver con él ni loca.

-¿Por eso te fuiste?

-Sí, me fui por él.

-Lamento lo de tu bebé –acarició mi hombro.

-Yo también lo lamento –una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

-No debí preguntar, te hice poner mal –me abrazó.

-Está bien, Jasper, se siente bien desahogar un poco las penas –musité –¿Y tú? ¿Tienes penas?

-¿Yo? Me casé con veinte años y me divorcié dos años más tarde –indicó riéndose.

-¿De verdad? ¿Con veinte?

-Sí, en un pueblo no tienes muchos sueños a decir verdad, y éramos novios desde los quince años y lo hicimos… sin pensarlo demasiado. No funcionó, obviamente.

-Qué mal –bufé –Lamento que no funcionara.

-Todo sucede por algo ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, eso dice mi madre –reí.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa, te hace más hermosa –susurró mirándome fijamente.

Me sonrojé.

-¿Quieres ir por un trago esta noche?

-¿Esta noche? No lo sé… no debería salir.

-Pero Edward no existe, recuérdalo –se levantó de la silla.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! –lo empujé.

-Bien, pasaré por ti a las 20 pm. ¿te parece?

Asentí.

-¡Genial! –saltó en el lugar.

-Debo preparar el almuerzo, nos vemos esta noche –lo despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos esta noche –me guiñó un ojo.

Estaba preparando la comida cuando sentí un ruido en el piso de arriba.

Subí las escaleras lentamente con un cuchillo en mano.

-¿Jasper? ¿Eres tú?

Me acerqué a la habitación de Edward, el muñeco estaba sentado en la silla.

-¿No lo había dejado en la cama? –me pregunté confundida.

Al acercarme noté que le caía una lágrima por la mejilla.

-¿Qué mierda? –me acerqué aún más, el muñeco estaba llorando –¿Estás vivo, Edward? –pregunté y una gota cayó en mi rostro –¡Puta mierda! –miré al techo, había una filtración, respiré aliviada.

¿Realmente había pensado que el muñeco estaba vivo? Genial, estaba comprobado, estaba loca.

Busqué la escalera para subir al ático, la deslicé hacia abajo y me dispuse a revisar la filtración.

Me topé con una caja, había un álbum de fotografías familiares.

Lo revisé de curiosa, había un montón de fotografías de Edward.

-Tan pequeñito –susurré observando una donde era bebé.

Esme se veía muy joven, se la veía feliz.

Más abajo se encontraba otro álbum que decía _"Cumpleaños N° 8 de Edward"_ , me dio un escalofríos.

En las fotografías aparecía él jugando junto a una niña de cabello rubio. Retiré la fotografía, atrás decía " _Jane - Edward_ ".

Dejé el álbum a un lado y revisé la filtración.

-¿De dónde viene? –revisé todo, pero no encontré nada húmedo –Tendré que llamar a un maldito plomero –bufé.

El estómago comenzaba a dolerme, tenía hambre, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina.

Tomé el envase con la comida que debía darle a Edward y me lo comí.

Más tarde llamé a Alice.

-Tengo una salida esta noche –comenté.

-¿Una salida?

-Con Jasper, es el muchacho que trae los alimentos a la casa.

-¿Una cita?

-No, no es una cita, es solo una salida.

-¡Bells!

-¿Qué?

-No estás ahí para ligar con otro tipo raro.

-No es un tipo raro… y no estoy ligando con él.

-Eso mismo dijiste de Emmett –respondió.

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí.

-Te lo digo porque quiero cuidarte, Bells.

-Lo sé, Alice.

-Sufriste mucho…

-Sí, lo sé, me pasó a mí, Alice. No olvido nada, nunca olvido nada.

-Por favor, ten cuidado ¿sí?

-Tendré cuidado, no te preocupes por mí.

Elegí un vestido rojo con escote en V, lo dejé sobre la manija de la puerta del baño y luego tomé una ducha.

Cuando terminé, tomé una toalla, envolví mi cuerpo y noté que el vestido ya no estaba allí.

Me quedé paralizada, no comprendía como había desaparecido.

Caminé a la habitación, las cajoneras estaban abiertas y toda mi ropa había desaparecido.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? –grité desesperada –¿Jasper, eres tú? ¿Señor Cullen? ¿Hola? –caminé al pasillo, el muñeco estaba en el borde de su cama mirándome –No, no –negué –Es solo un muñeco, no es real, no es real –repetí temblando.

La escalera del ático se abrió sola.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién está ahí? –tomé el atizador de la chimenea de mi habitación.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, no podía ver nada, estaba todo oscuro.

-¿Quién es? ¡Salga de ahí ahora mismo! –de repente la puerta se cerró –¡Hey! –grité lanzándome al suelo –¡Abran! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Hey! –golpeé desesperada.

Oí un coche aparcándose fuera, me asomé por la pequeña ventana, era Jasper, había llegado.

-¡Jasper! –grité golpeando la ventana –¡Jasper! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!

Se acercó a la entrada y tocó timbre.

-¡Jasper! ¡Aquí arriba!

Esperó unos minutos y luego se subió al coche –¡Noooo! ¡Jasper! ¡Nooo!

Volteé al sentir un ruido dentro del ático, una sombra parecía acercarse –¡Ahhhhhhhh! –grité y me resbalé con una caja, caí al suelo y me golpeé la cabeza.

Abrí los ojos, el sol que ingresaba por la ventana me dejaba ciega.

-¡Puta madre! –exclamé tocándome la cabeza, tenía sangre.

Miré hacia los lados, no había nadie en el ático y lo que me había asustado había sido un traje colgado en la pared.

La puerta estaba abierta, me asomé lentamente y decidí bajar.

Ingresé en mi habitación, la ropa había vuelto a su lugar.

-¿Qué? –me sentía realmente confundida.

Me dirigí al baño para ver el golpe, no era nada grave, me coloqué un paño húmedo para limpiar la sangre.

-¿Bella?

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh –salté del susto.

-Discúlpame, anoche vine por ti, pero no respondiste, me preocupé –Jasper me miraba atónito –¿Eso es sangre?

-Sí, me caí en el ático anoche, alguien me encerró.

-¿Alguien te encerró?

Asentí repetidas veces.

-Llamaré a la policía –tomó su celular.

-Está bien, pero no te vayas lejos, tengo miedo de que esa persona siga aquí dentro.

-Claro, te espero fuera de la habitación.

Al rato llegó la policía.

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente? –preguntó el oficial que se presentó como Charlie Swan.

-Me estaba bañando, dejé el vestido que iba a usar por la noche sobre la manija de la puerta, cuando salí ya no estaba y toda mi ropa había desaparecido.

-¿Su ropa?

-Noté que la puerta del ático estaba abierta, subí, alguien me encerró, luego me pareció ver una sombra y resbalé golpeándome.

-¿Y robaron algo más?

-No lo sé… pero cuando bajé del ático mi ropa había vuelto.

-¿Su ropa fue devuelta? –el policía parecía confundido –¿Usted está segura de que no fue un sueño?

-No estaba dormida, no fue un sueño –respondí furiosa.

-Bien, revisaré la propiedad –se alejó rápidamente.

-Este tipo no me cree ¿puedes creerlo?

-Quizás solo te estaban jugando una broma, Bella –indicó Jasper.

-¿Una broma? Casi muero de un infarto.

-Es extraño ¿no crees? –hizo una pausa –¿Por qué tomar tu ropa y luego devolverla?

-¡No lo sé! ¿Tú tampoco me crees?

-Sí, claro que sí, Bella.

Suspiré.

-No hay nadie en la propiedad, señorita –indicó el oficial al cabo de una hora.

-¿Nadie?

-Nadie –repitió.

-¿Y quién me encerró anoche?

-¿Usted toma medicación de algún tipo?

-¿Disculpe?

-Es solo una pregunta de rutina –indicó.

-Está bien, puede irse oficial –refunfuñé.

-Lo acompaño, oficial Swan –Jasper lo acompañó a la salida.

-¡Que idiota! –exclamé perdiendo la cabeza.

Jasper se rió.

-¡No es gracioso!

-Lo sé, lo lamento, lo lamento.

-¿No fuiste tú, verdad?

-¿Yo? ¡No, Bella!

-Perdón, no quise acusarte, solo quiero entender.

-¿Quieres que me quede hoy?

-Sí –asentí.

.

.

.

Para pasar el tiempo nos pusimos a jugar al pool.

-Encontré unas fotos en el ático de Edward cuando era pequeñito.

-¿Sí?

-En una de ellas estaba con una niña… su nombre era… Jane –recordé.

-¿Jane?

-Sí, una niña de cabello rubio.

-Sí, sé quién es –respondió algo incómodo.

-¿La conoces?

-Sí. Era vecina mía. Jugaba mucho con Edward, un día solo desapareció.

-¿Desapareció?

Asintió –Sus padres la buscaron por años.

-¡Qué horror!

-Las malas lenguas dicen que Edward le hizo daño.

-¿Edward? ¿Un niño de ocho años?

-No lo sé, Bella, solo digo lo que la gente opinaba del caso. Todos decían que Edward la había matado y que los Cullen habían ocultado su cuerpo en estos terrenos.

-¡Jasper! –grité asustada –Odio los cuentos de terror.

-No es un cuento, es un rumor.

-Hay muchos rumores sobre la familia Cullen ¿verdad?

-Sí, bastantes.

-¿No son queridos en el pueblo?

-No, la verdad es que la gente del pueblo los desprecia bastante.

-¿Y tú? ¿Crees en esos rumores?

-No creo que los Cullen hayan enterrado a Jane en su patio trasero, si a eso te refieres.

-¿Y por qué decían que Edward la había matado?

-Bueno era un niño extraño, ya te lo había dicho.

-Pero extraño no quiere decir asesino –refuté.

-Tienes razón, el problema es que a la gente le gusta inventar rumores en los pueblos, cuando tienes mucho tiempo libre, tienes que ocupar tu tiempo con boberías.

-¿Conoces otros rumores?

-¿Yo? Bueno conozco uno muy bueno –susurró.

-¿Cuál?

-Dicen que hay un muchacho en el pueblo que es un galán, que es el hombre más guapo de la zona y que es un gran amante.

-¿Ah, sí? –levanté una ceja.

-Sí –asintió riéndose.

-¿Y cómo se llama ese galán?

-Jasper Hale –respondió.

-¡Oh! ¿Podrías presentármelo? –exclamé intentando no reír.

-¡Claro! ¡Mañana mismo te lo traigo!

-Bobo –lo empujé –Creo que debería ir a dormir, es tarde.

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-No, no, no deberías. Es tarde y deberías irte a tu casa.

-¿Segura? No me molesta, para nada –insistió.

Mordí mi labio inferior –No es lo mejor.

-Está bien, llámame si necesitas algo –me entregó una tarjeta con su teléfono celular.

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo –besé su mejilla.

-Adiós, Bella –sonrió con picardía.

Revisé la casa por última vez, verifiqué que todo estuviera en orden y luego me dirigí a mi habitación.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Refregué mis ojos, me levanté de la cama y me asomé por el pasillo, el muñeco estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con la lista de tareas que debía hacer y no había cumplido.

¿Qué hacía ese muñeco allí? ¿Cómo había llegado la lista a sus manos?

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y la trabé desesperada.

Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Jasper.

-¡Por favor, atiende! –grité desesperada.

 _Bip, bip._

-¡Teléfono de mierda! –sacudí el teléfono furiosa, no tenía señal.

Tiré el celular sobre la cama y tomé el teléfono fijo que estaba sobre el aparador. Antes de levantar el tubo para realizar la llamada, sonó.

-¿Hola? –pregunté atendiendo.

-¿Por qué no respetas mis reglas, Bella? –susurró la voz de un niño.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! –grité soltando el teléfono.

Temblando me acurruqué en un rincón de la habitación.

-No es real, no es real –repetí sollozando.

A los pocos minutos oí unos pasos fuera de la habitación –¡Vete! –grité desesperada –¡Déjame en paz!

-Preparé tu favorito –la voz del niño me estremeció.

-¡Noooooo! –grité cerrando los ojos.

-Por favor, sal de ahí, juega conmigo, Bella –susurró la voz.

-Basta, basta –lloré desesperada.

-Prometo que me portaré bien –oí su risa.

Me levanté del rincón y caminé a la puerta –¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Lo preparé con mucho amor –susurró tiernamente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu sándwich favorito, de atún con tomate –respondió y oí como apoyaban en el suelo un platillo.

Giré la llave, quizás estaba loca, pero tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Al abrir la puerta, en el suelo se encontraba el sándwich de atún con tomate.

Miré a la habitación de Edward, el muñeco no estaba allí. Tomé el plato y cerré nuevamente la puerta.

Una hora más tarde decidí salir.

-¿Edward? ¿Dónde estás? –pregunté bajando las escaleras.

Una risa proveniente de la cocina me erizó la piel.

-¿Ed-Edward? –tartamudeé.

El muñeco estaba sentado en la cocina con la lista de tareas a realizar.

-¿Quieres almorzar? –pregunté mirando al muñeco aterrada.

Éste no respondió.

-Prepararé tu almuerzo –susurré tomando el envase con su comida para calentarla.

Me estaba volviendo loca, coloqué el plato frente al muñeco.

-Ñam, ñam –musité temblando, acerqué el tenedor a su boca lentamente.

Repetí la acción seis o siete veces. Luego tiré la comida en el cesto de la basura.

-No, no –oí la voz del niño detrás de mí.

Recordé que no debía tirar la comida, debía guardarla en un envase y luego en el freezer.

-Lo lamento, Edward –susurré tomando una manzana –¿Quieres una rica fruta? –pregunté pelándola.

Repetí la escena y luego guardé la manzana en un envase en el freezer.

Tomé al muñeco en brazos y lo llevé hasta el estudio donde le leí un cuento.

De repente sentí náuseas y corrí al baño para vomitar.

Sollocé aterrada.

-¿Bella? –oí en las escaleras.

Me lavé el rostro y caminé hacia las escaleras, allí estaba Edward posado sobre el último escalón.

-¿Quieres jugar, Edward? –pregunté mirándolo de lejos –¿Edward?

No emitía sonidos.

-Podemos escuchar un poco de música como a ti te gusta ¿verdad?

.

.

.

Seguí las reglas al pie de la letra, no dejé a Edward solo ni un minuto, y realicé todas las actividades que Esme me había pedido.

En ese momento recordé las palabras del señor Cullen cuando me advirtió lo que podía sucederme si no seguía sus reglas.

-Al parecer, mamá no estada tan loca ¿verdad, Edward? –miré al muñeco atónita.

Cenamos y luego lo llevé a la cama.

Me encerré en la habitación y coloqué el aparador frente a la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente Edward golpeó mi puerta.

-Tengo hambre –susurró.

El reloj marcaba las 13 pm., me había quedado dormida.

Abrí la puerta –Lo lamento, Edward –levanté al muñeco de la cama y lo vestí.

Bajé las escaleras con él en brazos y lo coloqué en la cocina.

Sonó el timbre.

-¿Quién es? –pregunté.

-¡Jasper! Traigo el pedido de la comida, hoy es viernes –exclamó.

Abrí –Disculpa, me olvidé que venías hoy.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí –mentí.

-Te ves mal –dejó el cajón de verduras en el suelo.

-No, no, estoy bien –evité sus preguntas y me dirigí a la cocina.

Comencé a preparar el almuerzo.

-¿Qué hace Edward aquí? –miró al muñeco.

-Lo bajé para darle de comer –respondí.

-¿Bella? –se acercó a mí –¿Estás bien? –levantó una ceja confundido.

-Sí –asentí.

-¿Darle de comer?

-Tiene hambre, me despertó hace un rato.

Jasper se quedó mirándome en silencio.

-¿Podrías apurarte? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy –evité mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí, claro –colocó los cajones de comida sobre la mesada –¿Segura que estás bien?

-Sí, Jasper, estoy bien, tengo mucho que hacer, gracias por traer la comida –lo empujé a la puerta.

-Bella –susurró mi nombre y le cerré la puerta en el rostro.

-Aquí está la comida, Edward –me senté a su lado y comí con él –¿Quieres más?

Pelé una pera para él y otra para mí.

Suspiré –¿Qué haremos, Edward? ¿Qué le diré a tu papi? ¿Tengo que decirle que te he escuchado hablar? ¿O acaso estoy loca y lo imagino todo? –justo estaba levantando los platos y uno se me resbaló –¡Puta madre! –levantando los pedazos me corté.

Corrí al baño y me limpié la herida.

Me coloqué una venda y luego volví a la cocina, Edward ya no estaba allí.

-¿Edward? ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Ven! –grité.

Oí la música en el estudio.

Abrí la puerta, la música estaba a todo volumen.

-No deberías oír la música tan fuerte, te hará mal –bajé el volumen y reté al muñeco como si fuera un niño –Me volveré loca, me volveré loca –repetí.

Me senté a su lado y le leí un cuento.

Por la noche lo recosté en su cama y al leer la lista nuevamente recordé que debía darle un beso de las buenas noches como había dicho Esme.

-Buenas noches, Edward –susurré besando su frente.

Ingresé en mi habitación, esta vez no trabé la puerta, al parecer Edward no quería dañarme.

Me quedé dormida, al despertar salté del susto, el muñeco estaba acostado a mi lado –¡Edward! –grité –¡Me diste un susto terrible!

Esa tarde, mientras limpiaba las tramperas de ratas, con Edward en brazos, oí el timbre de la mansión.

-¿Hola? –me asomé por la puerta, Jasper estaba ahí.

-Quería saber cómo estabas –comentó sonriéndome.

-Bien, estoy bien –asentí.

-Estás con Edward –señaló al muñeco.

-Sí, no le gusta estar solo.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Estaba limpiando las tramperas.

-Te ayudaré, por favor –suplicó.

Caminamos al patio trasero –Allí hay una –señalé detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Te has sentido algo sola?

-No –respondí –Edward es buena compañía.

-¿Tomas alguna medicación, Bella?

Volteé y lo miré furiosa –Esa misma pregunta me la hizo el oficial.

-Es que andas con ese muñeco para todos lados, y hablas de él como si estuviera vivo, ya te pareces a la señora Cullen.

-Él si está vivo.

-¿Qué? –me tomó del brazo.

-Edward es real.

-Claro que es real, era un niño real que murió y ahora su madre dice que está dentro del muñeco, pero no es así, Bella, es solo porcelana ¿acaso te estás volviendo loca?

-No estoy loca… él es real –insistí –Hablo con él.

-¿Hablas con él?

-¡Es real! –grité entre lágrimas.

-¡Bella, por favor, deja de decir estupideces! ¡Estás mal!

-¡Vete, Jasper! ¡Vete!

-¡No! ¡No me iré! Estás mal, necesitas ver un médico, Bella.

-¡No estoy loca!

-Déjame ayudarte –acarició mi barbilla.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Jasper, con Edward estamos bien –entré en la casa llena de furia y trabé la puerta.

-¡Bella! ¡Abre! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ayudarte!

-No estoy loca, tú eres real, tú eres real –repetí mirando al muñeco –Por favor dime que eres real, ¡dímelo! –sacudí al muñeco sin recibir respuestas –¡Me estoy volviendo loca, oh por dios, ayúdame! –corrí a mi habitación, me tiré en la cama a llorar.

-No llores, Bella, yo soy real –oí la voz de Edward en el pasillo.

-¿Edward?

-Soy real, tú lo sabes –susurró.

-¿No estoy loca?

-No –respondió.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Solo quiero que cuides de mí, que seas buena conmigo y sigas las reglas, Bella.

-Eso intento.

-Te quiero mucho –lo oí reír.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta, me asomé al pasillo, el muñeco estaba allí sentado a un costado.

-¿Quieres cenar? –pregunté levantándolo.

Por la noche lo recosté y le di nuevamente un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noche, Edward –acaricié su rostro.

Me tiré en la cama y me dormí al instante sin quitarme la ropa ni las botas.

Sonó el despertador a las 9 am.

-Mmmm –me quejé algo dolorida, me levanté y me quité las botas –Que estúpida, ni siquiera me quité la ropa.

Sonó el timbre repetidas veces.

-¿Quién es? –grité bajando las escaleras.

-¡Charlie Swan!

Abrí –¿Oficial?

-Buenos días –me saludó amablemente.

-¿Qué desea?

-El señor Hale me pidió que viniera a darle un vistazo.

-¿Jasper?

-Sí, me dijo que usted andaba mal. Quería verificar que todo estaba en orden.

-No, estoy bien oficial –respondí.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, estoy muy segura.

-¿Y los intrusos que ingresaron, volvieron?

-No, no volvieron.

-Bien, cualquier cosa llámeme –se despidió.

Ingresé a la mansión nuevamente y busqué a Edward.

-Vamos a desayunar, Ed –lo senté en la cocina y preparé unos waffles.

Cuando terminamos de comer le leí un cuento recostados en el sofá.

Rápidamente se hizo de noche.

Sonó el teléfono fijo –Familia Cullen –atendí.

-¿Bella?

-¿Quién habla?

-Jasper –respondió –Me preocupo por ti.

-¿Hoy enviaste al oficial Swan?

-Sí, me sentía preocupado por ti por la pelea que tuvimos. No quise ofenderte, no quise tratarte de loca, es solo que me preocupas.

-¿Te preocupo? Yo estoy bien, muy bien.

-Deberías venir al pueblo, quedarte unos días aquí.

-¿Al pueblo? No, no puedo ir.

-¿Por qué no?

-No puedo dejar a Edward solo.

-¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

-Por favor, ven, te prometo que te ayudaré a superar esto.

-¿A superar qué? –le colgué ofendida, no me creía.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano.

-¿Edward? ¿Quieres desayunar fuera? –lo vestí y lo llevé al patio trasero.

Nos sentamos en un tronco –¿Por qué vives dentro del muñeco? –me sentía intrigada.

No recibí respuestas.

-Siempre me haces lo mismo, ¿por qué no me respondes? –bufé.

-¡Bella! –oí la voz de Jasper llamándome en la puerta principal.

-¿Qué quieres? –me acerqué lentamente.

-¿Con Edward otra vez?

-Vete, Jasper –susurré suspirando.

-Quiero ayudarte, por favor, déjame ayudarte.

-¡Estoy perfectamente bien! ¡Edward y yo, estamos perfectos!

-¿Acaso te has apegado a él por tu pérdida?

-¿De qué hablas? –no comprendía lo que quería decirme con eso.

-¿Por el niño que perdiste?

-¡Te has desubicado, Jasper! ¡Vete! –me metí dentro de la mansión, cerré la puerta furiosa –No te preocupes, Edward, todo está bien –susurré acariciando al muñeco.

-¡Oye! ¡Bella! ¡Por favor!

-¡Vete! –grité nuevamente.

-Ven al pueblo, comamos una pizza juntos. Puedes traer a Edward contigo.

-No puedo salir de la casa –respondí.

-¿No puedes salir? Íbamos a salir el otro día, habías dicho que sí.

-Sí, pero luego Edward se enojó y me encerró en el ático.

-¿Edward te encerró?

-¡Sí, así es!

-Bien, bien. Vendré a las 19 pm. ¿Qué te parece? ¡Traeré una pizza para tres!

Me quedé en silencio.

-¡A las 19 pm. estaré aquí, Bella! –lo oí alejarse.

.

.

.

El reloj marcaba las 18:40 pm.

Me coloqué el vestido rojo que iba a utilizar la noche de los tragos, preparé la mesa con unas velas y coloqué platos para tres.

Senté a Edward en la punta y le coloqué una servilleta en las piernas.

Sonó el timbre –Hola –abrí la puerta sonriente.

-Hola, Bella –me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y luego me entregó un vino.

-¿Lo destapo o…?

-Sí, hazlo –respondió y caminé a la cocina –¿Edward comerá con nosotros? –preguntó ingresando al comedor.

-Creí que aceptarías esto –exclamé asomándome.

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Sé que no me crees, Jasper.

-No es que no te crea, Bella, es solo que no comprendo. ¿Podrías decirle que me hable?

-No lo hará.

-¿No lo hará? ¿Acaso le da vergüenza?

-Eso creo. Solo me habla cuando no lo veo.

-¿Solo habla cuando no lo ves? –levantó una ceja –¿Habla en tu mente?

-No, en mi mente no, pero lo hace a lo lejos.

-¿Comemos? –abrió la caja de pizza –Traje una de mozzarella, no sabía cuál preferías.

-Me gusta la mozzarella –sonreí sirviéndole una porción a Edward.

-¿Come solo?

-No –suspiré –Preferiría que no hablemos más del tema, sé que no me crees y me haces sentir como si estuviera enferma.

-Está bien, discúlpame, no quiero incomodarte. Solo quiero…

-Sí, lo sé, solo quieres ayudarme –lo interrumpí.

Me sirvió una copa de vino –¿Brindamos?

-¿Por? –pregunté levantando la copa.

-Por habernos conocido.

.

.

.

Al terminar de comer le pelé una manzana a Edward.

-¿Come manzana también?

-Sí –asentí –Come manzana –puse mis ojos en blanco.

Jasper hacía demasiadas preguntas, ya comenzaba a irritarme –¿En que habíamos quedado?

-Sí, lo lamento –se tapó la boca y se levantó de la silla.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunté.

-Pondré algo de música –colocó un disco de Pink Floyd en el estudio y subió la música para oírla mejor –Al parecer los Cullen tienen buen gusto –caminó hacia mí riéndose.

-Edward prefiere a Mozart –dije irónicamente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Mozart?

-¿A ti te gusta Mozart?

-Maso menos –dudé –Prefiero la música _pop_ a decir verdad –comenté.

-¿Algo como _Madonna_?

-Pues sí, _Madonna_ es la reina del pop –sonreí.

Me sirvió otra copa de vino –¿Una más?

-Una más –tomé la copa y le di un sorbo.

Al rato recosté a Edward en su cama y le di un beso en la frente –Buenas noches, Ed, sueña con los angelitos.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Jasper tirado en el sofá.

-¿Qué haces? –me reí.

-Ven –golpeteo el sofá.

Me senté a su lado –¿Por qué viniste? –suspiré –La verdad, Jasper.

-Me preocupo por ti, Bella. Creo que… bueno tu pasado ha influido en esto.

-Okey, otra vez lo mismo –bufé –Te entiendo, te preocupo, pero yo estoy bien, y digo la verdad, Edward es real.

Me tomó del mentón –¿Real? Es un muñeco, Bella.

-Tú no entiendes, el muñeco está vivo. ¡Hablo con él! Y debo cuidarlo, es tan solo un niño, y me necesita.

-Está bien, te creo, te creo.

Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza –No sé porque insisto, no me creerás jamás. Crees que estoy loca, eso sí que lo crees.

-No creo que estés loca –me tomó de la mano –Estar aquí no te hace bien, eso es lo que creo realmente. Ese muñeco te afectó.

-Edward me trata bien –musité –No es malo conmigo, solo es algo travieso.

-¿Te trata bien?

-Sí.

-Déjame cuidar de ti, Isabella, te ayudaré, yo puedo ser bueno contigo si necesitas compañía. Eres una gran mujer, hermosa, simpática y bondadosa. Deberías venir al pueblo conmigo, deberías acompañarme a casa –se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y besó mis labios tiernamente.

De repente la música que estaba sonando se detuvo y comenzó un tema de Mozart a todo volumen.

-¡Edward se levantó!

Jasper corrió detrás de mí, Edward estaba sentado en el estudio al lado del toca discos.

-¡Ves! ¡Te lo he dicho! –señalé al muñeco.

-No, no –Jasper negó –Esto no… no es… no es real. ¿Tú lo hiciste? – me miró atónito.

-¿Yo? ¡Estaba contigo!

-No es posible, es un muñeco de porcelana.

-¡Te digo la verdad, Jasper! ¡Está vivo! –noté que tenía la lista de tareas en la mano derecha.

La primera frase " **Nada de invitados** "estaba marcada en rojo.

-Deberías irte –le dije a Jasper preocupada.

-¿Irme?

-Sí, no debería traer invitados a la casa. Edward se ha enojado –lo levanté en brazos y acaricié su cabeza.

-Todo esto es una maldita locura, no puedo entender nada –Jasper se agarró la cabeza confundido.

-Por favor, Jasper, vete –señalé la puerta principal.

Se fue en silencio.

Recosté a Edward en la cama –Lo lamento, Ed, no te enojes conmigo.

Le di un beso en la frente y lo tapé con la frazada.

-Buenas noches –susurré entornando su puerta.

Estaba por irme a dormir cuando alguien golpeó la puerta abajo.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! –debía ser Jasper que venía a pedirme perdón por no creerme.

Al abrir me encontré con la persona menos pensada, Emmett.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –lo miré atónita.

-Vine a visitarte, mi amor –sonrió perversamente.

-¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

-Rastree las llamadas que le hiciste a tu amiga, Alice –respondió.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Emmett? –cada vez estaba más loco.

-Oh, Bella… solo quiero que vuelvas conmigo, cariño –intentó acariciarme el rostro y me alejé –No te alejes de mí, Bella, no lo hagas o me enojaré.

Temblé llena de miedo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Bella POV**

-¿Por qué haces esto? –me arrastró hasta la cocina por la fuerza.

-Porque te amo, Bella, por eso –me besó violentamente.

-¡No! –le pegué una cachetada.

Me empujó, caí al suelo –¡No vuelvas a pegarme, maldita zorra!

Sollocé –Por favor, detente, Emmett.

Miré a un costado, Edward estaba allí sentado –¡Edward! –corrí para agarrarlo.

-¿Qué es esa bosta? –preguntó Emmett mirándome con desprecio.

-Su nombre es Edward –susurré.

-¿Este es el niño que cuidas? ¿Un muñeco?

No respondí.

-Perder al bebé te hizo mal, cariño, muy mal.

-¿Perder al bebé? –pregunté furiosa –¡Tú lo mataste!

-Mañana mismo partiremos a Canadá –sacó unos boletos de avión de su bolsillo ignorando mis gritos.

-¿Irnos a Canadá? ¡No, ni lo sueñe!

-¡Viviremos juntos, y felices, como siempre! –me tomó del brazo y me zamarreó.

-¿Felices?

-Ahora vamos a dormir y mañana por la mañana partiremos –ordenó empujándome.

-Deberías dormir aquí –señalé el sofá.

-¿Aquí? ¿Por qué aquí?

-Quiero dormir con el niño –tragué saliva nerviosa.

-¿Quieres dormir con eso? –frunció el ceño.

-Solo por esta noche, por favor –supliqué agachando la cabeza.

-Bien, dormiré aquí, pero ni se te ocurra huir, Bella –me amenazó –O cortaré tu garganta ¿oíste? ¡Te ma-ta-ré! –separó la palabra haciéndose el guapo.

Asentí –Buenas noches, amor –me tomó del rostro y me metió la lengua en la boca.

Me alejé sintiendo una gran repulsión.

-Buenas noches –jadeé subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Dame tu celular! –gritó desde abajo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tu puto celular! –golpeó la pared.

Me saqué el teléfono del bolsillo y se lo entregué.

-Bien, ahora ve a descansar con ese estúpido muñeco.

Trabé la puerta de la habitación y tomé el teléfono fijo para llamar a la policía, no había tono, Emmett ya se había encargado de eso previamente.

Me recosté en la cama con Edward –Por favor, Edward, ayúdame, por favor –sollocé –Tengo mucho miedo… él me lastimará. Ayúdame y me quedaré contigo para siempre.

Cerré los ojos y me dormí por unos minutos, cuando los abrí nuevamente Edward no estaba a mi lado y la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Edward? –me asomé por el pasillo.

-¡Hija de puta! –gritó Emmett abajo furioso.

Corrí nuevamente a la habitación para encerrarme, trabé la puerta con el aparador.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡Maldita! –empujó la puerta hasta que cedió.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ¡detente! –me coloqué en un rincón.

-¡Maldita! ¿Acaso te crees que soy idiota? –me tomó del cabello y me arrastró por las escaleras.

-¡Basta! ¡Emmett! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Basta! ¡Jasper, Jasper!

-¿Quién mierda es Jasper?

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!

-¿Qué es esto, zorra? ¡Dímelo! –señaló la pared del estudio.

Cuando levanté el rostro noté que la pared estaba escrita con sangre.

 **¡VETE DE MI CASA!** ; decía y había ratas muertas por todos lados.

-¿Acaso te crees muy viva?

-No, no –negué –Yo no lo hice, Emmett, fue Edward –señalé al muñeco que se encontraba en una esquina.

-¿El muñeco? ¿Él lo hizo? ¿Acaso estás loca?

-Lo juro ¡fue él! ¡fue Edward!

Me dio una cachetada y luego tomó a Edward –¿Este muñeco lo hizo?

-Por favor, basta –supliqué entre lágrimas.

-¿Este maldito muñeco? –lo golpeó contra el suelo.

-¡Noooooo! –grité desesperada.

El muñeco de porcelana se hizo trizas.

-¡Nooo! ¿Qué haces? ¡Detente! –lo golpeé furiosa.

-¡Estúpida! –me empujó y me tiró al suelo.

La luz comenzó a parpadear y las paredes a temblar.

-¿Qué mierda sucede? –Emmett miró a los lados desesperado.

-¿Edward? –pregunté.

Emmett se acercó a un espejo que se encontraba en la pared del estudio.

-¿Qué es ese sonido? –colocó la oreja sobre él.

Temblé llena de miedo.

El vidrio se hizo pedazos y Emmett salió volando.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh –grité tapándome el rostro.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? –gritó Emmett frenético.

Abrí los ojos, un muchacho estaba sobre él apuñalándolo, no era Jasper.

Me puse contra la pared aterrorizada.

-¡Ayúdame, Bella! –Emmett me miró ensangrentado.

-Ahhhhhhhhh –corrí desesperada hacia la puerta principal, intenté abrirla, pero estaba trabada –¡Ayuda! –grité golpeando la puerta.

Corrí a la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera, también estaba trabada y las llaves habían desaparecido.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!

Rápidamente noté que el freezer estaba corrido de lugar, había una especie de compuerta detrás. Me metí por allí, todo estaba bastante oscuro, era una especie de pasillo detrás de las paredes.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegué a una puerta, la abrí y bajé por unas escaleras. Era un sótano amueblado, con cama, cocina, heladera, baño, todo equipado.

-¿Qué es esto? –miré todo atónita.

Había un sobre en la cama, un sobre con el nombre de Edward.

" _Querido hijo, nos fue difícil tomar esta decisión, pero no aguantamos más. No podemos vivir así. Tienes que dejarnos ir. Isabella cuidará de ti. Te amamos, mamá y papá"_

 _C_ on ella venía una escritura de propiedad de la mansión a mi nombre.

-¿Qué mierda sucede? –leí confundida.

¿Edward estaba con vida y vivía en este sótano?

-Isabella –oí la voz de Edward llamándome.

-¡No! ¡No! –me coloqué contra la pared llena de miedo.

El muchacho se me acercó bañado en sangre –No te haré daño –susurró.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-Me pediste ayuda, dijiste que si te ayudaba te quedarías conmigo para siempre.

-¿Por qué me hiciste todo esto? ¡Creí que me estaba volviendo loca! ¡Jasper me creyó loca!

-¡Jasper es un idiota! ¡No te merece! ¿Por qué lo besaste? ¡Ni siquiera te creía! –exclamó levantando el cuchillo.

-¿Me matarás? –temblé.

-No, claro que no –negó mirándome fijamente y soltó el cuchillo.

-¿Qué me harás?

-¿Crees que te haré daño?

-¿Lo harías?

-¿Alguna vez te hice daño?

Negué.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué finges estar muerto?

-Debo hacerlo.

-¿Tu madre te obligaba?

-Mi madre me ha abandonado –susurró agachando la cabeza con tristeza.

-¿Qué significa esto? –señalé la escritura.

-La casa te pertenece –explicó.

-¿Me pertenece? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Te quedarás aquí conmigo, cuidarás de mí, lo prometiste.

-Yo… yo…

-¡Lo prometiste! –exclamó arrinconándome.

-Yo… sí, lo prometí.

-¿Cumplirás? Quiero que seas obediente, Bella.

-¿Qué sucederá si no lo soy?

-Las otras no eran obedientes, eran malas. Tuve que deshacerme de ellas.

-¿Las asesinaste?

-No te haré daño si eres buena conmigo, lo prometo, Bella.

-¿Qué sucedió con Emmett?

-Me deshice de él, ¿eso querías, verdad?

Temblé.

-No me tengas miedo, Bella, por favor –sollozó.

-Yo… no…

-Eres muy hermosa, la más hermosa de todas –acarició mi mejilla manchándome con sangre.

-Gra-gracias –tartamudeé.

-Te quiero mucho ¿lo sabes? –acarició mis labios con sus dedos.

Tragué saliva nerviosa.

-¿Tú me quieres?

-Sí –respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Te quedarás?

-Sí –repetí.

-¿Serás obediente?

-Sí.

-¿Me das un beso antes de dormir? –se sentó en la cama.

-Sí –me acerqué lentamente y le dí un beso en la frente.

-¿Otro? –se recostó y le dí otro beso –¿Otro?

Me estaba acercando a su rostro nuevamente, cuando me tomó de los brazos.

-¡Ahhh! –me asusté.

-No te asustes, Bella, por favor, no te haré daño –jadeó.

-Perdón… yo… yo…

-¿Un beso? –acercó sus labios a los míos y respondí su beso.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente desperté en la cama del sótano.

-¿Edward? –miré a los lados, oí correr el agua en la ducha, me asomé en la puerta, Edward se estaba quitando la sangre –¿Qu-quieres algo? –pregunté algo nerviosa.

Volteó –¿Preparas el desayuno?

Asentí y subí las escaleras.

Me dirigí al estudio para ver qué había sucedido con Emmett, todo estaba limpio, no había rastros de él.

Tomé el teléfono celular que se encontraba sobre la mesa de la cocina y marqué el número de Alice.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¡Gracias a dios que llamaste! ¡Creí que Emmett te había encontrado!

-¿Emmett?

-Llamó a casa anoche, dijo que iba a tu trabajo, que te había encontrado y que iba a llevarte muy lejos. ¡Me asusté tanto!

-Estoy bien, Alice.

-¿Emmett está ahí?

-No, claro que no. No lo he visto.

-¡Deberías llamar a la policía para que te protejan!

-Sí, eso haré.

-¿Estás bien? Te oigo algo extraña ¿segura que no me mientes?

-Solo estoy cansada –Edward se apareció en toalla detrás de mí.

Me sonrió.

-Debo dejarte, tengo que preparar el desayuno –comenté.

-¡Llámame más tarde!

-Sí, te llamaré luego. Te quiero –colgué.

Caminé hacia la cocina –¿Waffles? –pregunté a Edward que se sentó en la mesa.

-Sí –respondió colocándose una servilleta en las piernas.

Me puse a preparar unos waffles cuando oí el timbre.

Salté del susto.

-Shhhh, calma, calma –Edward me frotó los brazos.

Caminé hacia la puerta –¿Quién es?

-¡Jasper!

Abrí –¿Todo bien, Jasper?

-Sí, yo… anoche… me quedé algo…

-Lamento lo de anoche, no quise hacerte esa broma.

-¿Broma?

-Fue solo una broma, Jasper –mentí.

-¿De verdad? ¿Una broma? ¡Yo ya estaba creyéndome lo del muñeco! ¿Todo este tiempo me estabas jugando una broma?

Reí –¡Sí, todo este tiempo te jugué una broma!

-¿Quieres desayunar en mi casa, princesa? –preguntó acariciándome las manos.

Me alejé –No lo creo, Jasper. Tengo mucho que hacer por aquí.

-Por favor –suplicó haciendo puchero con sus labios.

-No, de verdad, no puedo.

Se acercó para besarme, lo empujé –Preferiría que fuéramos amigos ¿sabes?

-¿Amigos? –se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Sí, solo amigos. No estoy lista para una relación.

-Bien, bien. ¿Me invitas a pasar? –abrió la puerta.

-No, no. Ahora no –trabé la puerta con mi pie.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, todo está bien.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura.

-Bien, me iré. Llámame si necesitas algo –me besó en la mejilla.

-Adiós –lo saludé con una sonrisa y cerré la puerta.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Edward mirándome sentado en el último escalón de la escalera.

-Todo bien –respondí –¿Vamos a desayunar? –pregunté luego estirando mi mano.

-Sí –tomó mi mano con fuerza –Jamás te dejaré ir, Isabella.

-Lo sé, Edward, lo sé.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora_

 _Espero hayan disfrutado de éste three shot, sé que les hubiera gustado que fuese más largo, pero lo pensé para tres capítulos, la película tampoco es tan larga y quería apegarme a su duración. En el capítulo uno podrán ver que dice "three shot", el que avisa no traiciona._

 _Ojalá el final haya sido de su agrado, obviamente, Bella quedó estancada con Edward por ayudarla y eliminar a Emmett, y tendrá que vivir por siempre a su lado._

 _¿Esperaban que el muñeco estuviera "poseído" o se esperaban que Edward fuera real? ¿Los sorprendió ver a Edward vivo? Espero sus review, opiniones y comentarios sobre el final. ¿Te gustó el fic? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Bueno, Excelente o Muy malo?_

 _Gracias por seguirme en éste proyecto, te espero en los próximos. ByAdmiRo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Como lo han pedido, aquí estoy respondiendo sus dudas con respecto al fiction "Come Play With Me"**

¿Por qué Edward era así?

¿Edward realmente mató a Jane?

¿Esme sabía que Edward estaba vivo?

¿Qué intenciones tenía Edward con Bella?

¿Edward tuvo hijos con Bella en el futuro?

¿El final del fiction es el mismo final que en la película?

¿Cómo hizo Edward para que temblaran las paredes cuando Emmett rompió el muñeco de porcelana?

Edward desde pequeño era un niño extraño, algo travieso, malicioso, oscuro y solitario. La verdad es que nació así, era su personalidad, aunque probablemente padecía alguna enfermedad psiquiátrica.

Realmente él mató a Jane, era su única amiga, los demás niños le temían. Estaba enamorado de ella, ya que era la única que lo quería, una tarde en el jardín de su casa pelearon, quizás porque ella comenzaba a tenerle miedo, a temerle a sus actitudes maliciosas. La pelea terminó bañada en sangre.

Edward decidió matarla con un hacha y enterrarla en el jardín trasero, en secreto. Sufrió por ello, ya que la amaba, allí se disparó aún más su locura. Cuando la gente del pueblo comenzó a hablar y a culparlo, decidió fingir su muerte y esconderse. Era tan solo un niño, pero era muy astuto.

Esme pensó que su hijo estaba muerto, que había fallecido en ese incendio. Seguía las reglas creyendo fielmente en la posesión del muñeco de porcelana. Le temía, así como al niño Edward cuando estaba vivo. Si no cumplía sus reglas le sucedían cosas malas. Nunca pensó que Edward estaba realmente vivo, ni ella, ni su esposo.

Después de tantos años, de tanta tortura, decidieron irse y ponerle fin a sus vidas, dejándole todo a Bella, hasta el muñeco que poseía el alma de su hijo.

Edward quería encontrar una compañía, alguien como Jane, alguien que lo quisiera. Como no lograba encontrar a esa muchacha deseada, se deshacía de la mayoría cuando desobedecían sus reglas repetidas veces. No lograba encontrar a la indicada hasta que llegó Isabella, cuando la conoció supo que ella era especial.

Una vez que tuvo la oportunidad, la tomó sin dudar, y la salvó de su ex novio violento, Emmett, atándola para siempre.

Su real intención era de cuidado, protección, y cariño. Pero finalmente se enamoró de ella, por eso le pidió un beso en los labios.

El futuro es incierto, saber si ella se adaptó a él o no, es una suposición. Yo creo que ella terminó tan loca como él, atada a un amor obsesivo/compulsivo, un amor dependiente y enfermizo, con una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo. Y sí, quizás tuvieron hijos.

Durante todo el relato se podrán identificar similitudes y diferencias. El final de la película es muy distinto al final del fiction, tiene algunas similitudes, pero la realidad es que el final de la película no me había gustado, por eso lo modifiqué.

Edward vivía en una especie de sótano que conectaba con unos pasadizos escondidos en las paredes. Desde allí tenía acceso a todas las habitaciones, así era como movía al muñeco de lugar y le hablaba a Bella. De la misma forma hizo con Emmett, cuando éste rompió el muñeco, Edward golpeó las paredes furioso, tambaleando la habitación, haciendo parecer la escena como algo paranormal. Para luego romper el espejo y salir del pasadizo preparado para deshacerse de él.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Espero haber aclarado sus dudas pendientes, si llegan a tener más se las responderé vía privado. Siempre es un placer escribir y responder sus preguntas. ByAdmiRo_


End file.
